The invention pertains to devices for assisting erectile function, for prosthetic use, for a dispensing of medicine or the like, and for partitioning of bodily fluids during intercourse. More specifically, the present invention pertains to devices of the above type which are condoms.
Normal erectile function requires numerous physiologic events to occur in concert. First, adequate neuro-psychogenic, chemical or electrical stimulus must be present. Second, there must be adequate arterial inflow into the penis. Third, the corporal, smooth muscles must relax and corporal epithelial tissue must respond to the erectile stimulus, thus allowing the corporal sinusoids to expand and fill with blood. Finally, the venous closure mechanism must be initiated to prevent outflow of blood, thus resulting in storage of blood within the corpora cavernosum.
The penis is divided into four hydraulic chambers. Two corpora cavernosa straddles the corpus spongiosum. These chambers are crowned by the glans penis. The two corpora cavernosa are responsible for erections. Each corpora cavernosa is supplied by a cavernosal artery. The cavernosal artery flow and pressure determine the arterial competence of the erectile process. As the blood fills and expands these hydraulic chambers, the corporal venules and penile veins are compressed. This compression increases outflow resistance, permitting blood to flow into but not out of the corpora cavernosa. Intracorporal resistance is usually between about 5 to 10 mmHg.times.min/ml. Tumescence and rigidity results as blood is increasingly stored within the corpora cavernosa. Early in tumescence, intracorporal pressure is about 10 mmHg. During full tumescence, intracorporal pressure is between about 90 and 150 mmHg. Borderline erectile function is available at about 50 mmHg. Detumescence occurs when arterial inflow decreases, or corporal outflow increases, resulting in a net loss of blood from the penis. Some males are unable to obtain or sustain an adequate erection because sufficient intracorporal pressure cannot be achieved or maintained.
A need thus exists for a facilitator which is able to assist borderline erectile function of about 50 mmHg intracorporal pressure by providing external pressure onto the penis to produce a transmitted internal pressure change sufficient to increase intracorporal pressure in the penis such that normal erectile function can be achieved or maintained.
A need exists for the above type of facilitator for assisting erectile function in which weaves, tapered portions, portions of lesser elasticity, thickened portions, and chambers retaining solids or liquids are employed.
A need also exists for the above type of facilitator in which a liquid retaining chamber for dispensing medication or the like is included.
A need also exists for the above type of facilitator in which bodily fluids are partitioned during intercourse by means of a plurality of circumferentially disposed annular ribs on the interior of the facilitator.